Advances in the area of nanoparticle (NP) synthetic methodology have allowed synthesis of different platinum based monodisperse metallic NPs for use as catalysts. However, these platinum based NP catalysts suffer from several disadvantages in fuel cell catalysis. These catalysts are unstable in the corrosive electrochemical environment and prone to deactivation by reaction intermediate species such as carbon monoxide. Therefore, there is a need for synthesizing NP catalysts with enhanced durability and enhanced activity for practical use in fuel oxidation reactions.